Flashnext
by Luu Potter
Summary: Porque as vezes é bom imaginar o futuro, mesmo que adivinhação não seja o seu forte.


Lily e Tiago estavam num amplo jardim, florido com as mais diversas e coloridas espécies de plantas. Lily estava com a cabeça encostada no peito de Tiago e ambos miravam o infinito que era possível ver do jardim da mansão Potter, onde Tiago morava.

Faltavam dois dias para o natal e Lily estava hospedada, juntamente com os marotos e as amigas dela, na casa de Tiago.

Neste momento eles estavam a imaginar o futuro, eles iriam se casar? Onde? Teriam filhos? Era bom imaginar que teriam uma vida feliz longe da guerra e sem preocupações, embora soubessem que isto era impossível.

-O que você pensa quando imagina nosso futuro? – Perguntou Lilian para Tiago.

-Me imagino contando com eu consegui te conquistar para os nosso netos. Deixe eu descrever meu flashnext.

-Flash next? Não seria flashforward?

-Tipo um flashback, sendo que para o futuro.

-Isso existe?

-Não que eu saiba.- Disse Tiago arrancando uma leve risada de Li_ly._

**-Era uma casa muito bonita, e que parecia estar ali por vários anos. Era no povoado de Godric's Hallows, era véspera de natal e um Tiago muito mais velho estava sentado numa cadeira, e na cadeira ao lado se encontrava uma Lily também mais velha.**

-Tem uma lareira na nossa casa, não tem? Sempre quis uma.-Disse Lilian interrompendo a narrativa de Tiago, que estranhamente narrava em terceira pessoa

-Se você quer, então temos.

-**Ali junto da lareira tinha uma quadro onde se podia ver uma foto de Lily com Tiago nos tempos de Hogwarts.**

-Não, uma foto de Hogwarts não, uma foto da nossa família.

-Ok, então.

**-Ali junto da lareira tinha um quadro onde podia se ver uma foto da família ali presente, Lilian e Tiago, claro, e um garoto quase igual a Tiago, nome dele era...**

-Harry! E têm uma menina também, ela se chama... Hum... Sarah!

-Melhor Anne!

-Ok, então, Anne.

**-Continuando, E um garoto quase igual a Tiago, o nome dele era Harry, que na foto empurrava de leve uma garota ruiva, que seria igual a Lily se não fossem os olhos castanhos azulados, a menina respondia ao pequeno empurro empurra com toda a força que tinha o garoto, que quase cai para o lado, sob o olhar de desaprovação de Lilian e o sorriso de Tiago.**

**Precisamente ás sete horas a campainha tocou, e Lily andou até a portas e lentamente a destrancou, revelando um homem de mais ou menos trinta e cinco, trinta seis, no máximo trinta e sete anos de idade. Junto a ele vinha uma mulher...**

-Ruiva! Os olhos dela são... Azuis, bem azuis.

**-Ela era ruiva, os olhos de um azul profundo, podia-se ver atrás do homem (que era o rapaz da foto em cima da lareira), dois garotos e uma garota, o mais velhos de...**

-Doze anos! A menina é a irmã do meio, ela tem... Dez anos! O irmão mais novo tem... Hum...Nove!

**-Certo, o Menino mais velho tinha doze anos, a menina dez anos e o garoto mais novo tinha nove anos. Eles entraram depois de uma série de abraços e comprimentos.**

**Um pouco mais tarde quando a garota ruiva (agora uma mulher) chegou...**

-Ah, qual é Tiago? Ela têm que ter casado, e ter tido filhos também!

-A minha menininha? NÃO!

-Se você é assim agora, imagine quando ela for realmente se casar!

-Tudo bem, ela vai ser casada também. - Falou Tiago com visível desgosto na voz, só concordou por que Lílian queria.

**-Um pouco mais tarde chaga uma mulher ruiva, de olhos castanhos –azulados, junto dela um homem de cabelos...**

-Pretos! E olhos... Azuis também!

**-Junto dela um homem com cabelos negros e olhos azuis, eles iam falar oi, mas foram interrompidos por duas crianças que entraram correndo na casa gritando por...**

-Uma menina entrou gritando por... Amanda! O nome da menina que gritou é...

-Lilían!

-Coitada Tiago!

-Coitada? Ela vai ter o nome mais lindo deste mundo! – Disse o maroto fazendo com que as bochechas da ruiva ficassem da cor dos cabelos.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. O menino que entra gritando se chama Tiago então! E ele entra gritando por Matheus e...

-E Sirius!

-Ah, não! Coitado do menino! – Disse a ruiva enquanto ria-se da cara de Tiago.

**-Duas crianças entram correndo na casa, a primeira é uma menina e se chama Lilían Potter, ela entra chamando por Amanda Potter, que logo responde ao chamado correndo para abraçar a prima.**

**A segunda criança que entra é um menino, o nome dele era Tiago, os cabelos negros e revoltos, e os olhos verdes-esmeralda. Ele entra gritando por Matheus e Sirius, que também respondem ao chamado, mas não abraçam ao primo, se limitando a levantarem as mãos para que ele possa bater de leve.**

** Quando todos já tinham jantado, e estavam muito bem acomodados ao redor dos avós ali presentes, e era possível ver papéis de presente espalhados por todo o perímetro da casa, Tiago começa a contar uma longa história, mas ninguém fica entediado, pelo contrário, acham a história muito divertida e engraçada, embora Harry e Anne já tivessem ouvido aquela história. **

** A história de como Tiago conquistou Lílian.**

* * *

**N/A:** E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram! Me deixem saber, comentem! TALVEZ eu faça um segundo capítulo, depende da quantidade de comentários qu eeu receber!**  
**


End file.
